Edward Cullen Shall Fall In Love Rewrite
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Edward Cullen, playboy extrordinare. And little Miss Bella Swan, new girl, and definitely a smoking hot catch, will show him what love is like. Then, with the help of his sisters and and a ex of his, yank it from him. Except nobody anticpated real love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is a newer version of Edward Cullen Shall Fall In Love… I wanted to correct a lot of grammatical errors that I've seen. Anyways, review, and check out my Banging the Best Friend Challenge! [Link is on my profile]

**Edward Cullen Shall fall in love**

**Chapter One: Saying it is one thing, doing it, well, yeah. **

New school, new people, new home. Not exactly my idea of fun. However, I really have no reason to complain. Moving in with my dad was entirely my idea; and my idea alone. I was tired of moving along with my mom every single time she met another man. I always did it though, because I loved her. And now, she had finally settled down. And, because I love her, I wanted to give her some privacy. So, her I am, moving in with my slightly odd father.

I think my parents were equally shocked when I announced to my mother my decision. Probably because even when I was little, and had no concept of where I actually was, I refused to go to Forks. Threw tantrums, ran away, etc. And now? Well, I was going with out any complaints. At least not any verbal ones.

So here I was, staring up at my father's small two-story home. I watched him as he pulled my suitcases, filled with my few possessions, from the trunk of his cop car. Yep, that's right. To me, he's dad, to everyone else in this dinky town, he was Chief Swan. And I, since my father is notorious for talking, was known as Isabella Swan. I sighed, and followed my father through the house, up to my familiar bedroom, a soft blue, adorned with yellowed white curtains, and wooden floors. I thanked him as he set down my suitcases. He gave me one of his crinkly eyed smiles, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"So…" He drew in a big gulp of air, nervously running his hand through his thinning hair.

"So…" I sighed, plopping on the bed, a bit uncomfortable still.

"I have a present for you. It should be arriving-" I heard the crunch of gravel and a loud rumbling engine. "Ah, never mind. Look outside."

I got up instantly to look out the window. There was a red, rusty, truck, with huge cabs. It looked ancient, and I loved it. I hugged Charlie tightly in a suprising burst of affection. "I love it! Thank you!" I exclaimed, pressing my face to the window like a two year old at a toy store.

He blushed, embarrassed, but returned my hug stiffly. "You're welcome. I didn't want you to have to feel obligated to be stuck in the house, or always ride with me in the cop car."

"Thanks." I smiled, getting a warming feeling in my chest. It was nice to know he thought of my feelings. I smiled genuinely again, something I didn't do often around him. "I'm kind of tired." I faked a yawn. "I'm gonna try to sleep off this jet lag before tomorrow. You know… First day of school. Well… for me at least."

Charlie nodded, leaned over, and gave me an awkward one armed hug, giving me a long stare before walking out and shutting the door behind him. I stare outside at the gloomy, darkening sky, listening to the pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof. I let a single pity tear escape, but wiped it away quickly.

Hours later, when my head hit the pillow; I began the real waterworks, crying as hard as the rain was hitting the window. It wasn't until the early hours of the next morning did I finally fall asleep.

**EdwardCullenShallFallInLove**

I awoke to the buzz of my alarm clock early on Monday morning, and I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the exhaustion that consumed my body. I groaned and looked out the window, trying to convince myself it really was morning. The sky was bleak and depressing, the overcast making me feel grey and fuzzy, just like the sky.

I slowly dressed myself into something new, skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I shoved my feet into my black combat boots and then hurriedly ran to brush my teeth once I saw the time.

When I finally walked downstairs, Charlie was gone, meaning I was running late from what I originally planned on. I opened the fridge, pulling out milk, and a banana off the counter. I had looked around for cereal or something more filling the previous night, but Charlie had nothing suitable for a growing teen. I mostly saw a variety of red meats, and starchy things like potatoes. That was it. The basics too; like bread, eggs, and butter, but no real food. I sighed, making a mental note to go grocery shopping tonight or tomorrow.

The sound of my truck's loud engine startled me as I started the car and pulled from the driveway. I found the high school easily, thank God. I parked, ignoring the stares, and walked towards where I thought was the office. I was correct, luckily, and nervously walked up to the lady.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I bit my lower lip.

"Oh, goodness. The town has heard a lot about you in the past month or so!" She exclaimed as she smiled broadly. "Here's your schedule." I reached out for it as she pulled it out from underneath a stack of colorful flyers. "There's also a map in there, and some other little tidbits that you'll need. Good luck." She smiled again, turning back to her computer, her brightly colored acrylic nails clicking loudly as she typed.

I walked slowly from the office, confused that she hadn't given me more information. But really, I was dreading homeroom. I wasn't late or anything, but I was panicked nevertheless.

Homeroom wasn't terrible, but it was… different. I kept getting stares, and the teacher made me introduce myself. The fact that I tripped over my own feet as I made my way towards the only empty seat only made it worse.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. I met a few people, like, Jessica, Lauren, and Mike (who were considerably the most obnoxious people to exist) so I at least had someone to sit with at lunch. But nothing was truly interesting until gym.

I hate gym, because I'm not athletically inclined at all. I'm the clumsiest person alive. But of course, no one knew that, so I got a lot of offers for me to be a partner. I went with the friendliest one of them all, Alice.

She was tiny, pixielike, and thin in the extreme. But she had a sort of softness to her, like curves. Her hair was black, and fashionably cut into a sleek bob. She smiled and introduced herself. She talked _a lot_, so I pretty much knew her entire life story within ten minutes. She was Alice Cullen, and lived with her Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle on the outskirts of town. She didn't remember her real parents, who had died at a young age. She had two cousins (who she considered brothers), Edward and Emmett, who also went here. She seemed surprised when I said I didn't know who they were. Alice giggled, and told me "I would find out soon. Very soon." I made to question it, but I stopped myself. Alice was pretty, and seemed popular. I would do well with a friend like her, hopefully. So, I kept quiet and listened, only talking when she asked me a question.

After a while, Coach Burks blew his whistle. Every stopped walking around the gym and headed for the locker room. "Hey, I know this is kind of forward, since I just met you, but why don't you come over? I'm having a few selected people over, and you should come too. Meet the fam." She said casually. She winked when she said that, and I almost questioned why she wanted me to meet her brother so bad, but I stopped myself, nodding in agreement.

"I can follow you in my truck."

"Sure thing." She smiled widely, exposing her bright white teeth. We finished changing, and we walked to the parking lot. When I saw her car, my jaw dropped. My truck was rust compared to this. She slid into a canary yellow Mercedes Benz.

"This is your car?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

"Yeah. I know its flashy, but I love yellow. I had it specially painted. It's a E350…" She trailed off. "I wanted a Porsche Boxster S, but my Uncle Carlisle said that would have to wait until after graduation."

"Wow." I said. It seemed like she was bragging, but she was so… Sweet… That the confession was humble. "Okay then. I'm betting your house is even better?"

"Nah. The car was just a gift from my Uncle Carlisle. Nothing special." Despite her nonchalant tone, I suspected she was just being modest. And I was right.

My truck pulled into her driveway behind her BMW, and I gasped. Her house was beautiful. It had enormous glass paneling, with a soft cherry colored wood edging. I followed her inside, tripping several times over the rich Persian carpets.

She just giggled at my expression and pulled me into her living room. There was several people situated there, and immediately I was jealous. They were just… pretty, something I would never be.

"Bella. This is Rosalie." A blonde haired girl, with full pink lips, and big blue eyes, with a perfect figure, looked up from the TV and gave me a nod. "And this is Angela." Alice smiled, pointing to a girl beside Rosalie. She had layered light brown hair, with an occasional caramel streak here and there. She had bright green eyes, and a pretty smile.

"Hi Bella." Angela called. "We have a class together, right?"

I nodded, giving her a timid smile.

"And this is my Aunt Esme." I looked at the woman perched on the arm of the white leather loveseat. She was much too young to be an Aunt. She didn't look a day over twenty-five. Her hair was a soft caramel, with big blue eyes. She had a models physique, tall and slender.

"Bella. Nice to meet you. Did you just move here?" She smiled warmly, very motherly.

"Yes." I nodded shyly, feeling less threatened.

"Well good. I'm glad you've befriended Alice." Esme smiled again.

Alice tapped me. "You'll meet the boys later. So, just for future reference, Jasper and Rose are brother and sister. Jazz and I date, and Rosalie and Emmett date. They're off limits." She grinned teasingly. "And, Edward is… well Edward. He dates around, uh, a lot."

I smiled, sort of overwhelmed by all the information I had gathered today. "Oh okay."

"I have something to ask you though. Something… Yeah. Rose, Ang!" Alice called. They looked up. "Remember… that thing... that we um… planned?" They looked confused momentarily, then jumped up, and followed Alice and I upstairs. Now this… this was confusing.

Alice shut her bedroom door behind her. I barely had time to look at the richly decorated room before I was yanked down onto the bed.

"We have a proposition for you." Alice said slowly, examining my face. She continued when I made no objections. "Okay, well… My brother is a player. And I bet him that one day, there would be a girl that he would fall in love with, and that girl would break his heart. He just laughed at me. But really, so far, he just goes through the girls, one by one, never finding love. And I want love for my brother, but I also want to prove him wrong. Will you help us? I mean... win the bet? I really don't want to lose."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "But… But, exactly what do I have to do with this?"

Alice's eyes shined, probably because I didn't reject… yet. "We..." She motioned to her, Rosalie, and Angela. "Want to win the wager. So… we need you to be the girl. The perfect girl that Edward can fall in love with. And I mean… In love love. Like, no cheating on you kind of love, like no other girls in love. I want to make him whipped." Her tone was sort of pleading.

My eyes widened. "Me?" I yelled, panicked. "No. No. No! Not me! I-I- I can't!"

"Chill." Rosalie spoke for the first time. "Sure, you know nothing, but we," She pointed to Alice, herself, and Angela, "Have known him for ever. We all grew up together. So, combine us all together. Alice, his sister. Angela, one of his ex's, and myself, his brother's girlfriend, and lifelong friend, we can make you into anything, therefore, making him putty in your hands."

"I don't know." I said slowly. This was… weird.

"Sure, but we know. We know what makes him tick, what he loves, what he does to girls. We know it _all_… and we'll share it with you. We'll help you. And then, when he's head over heels whipped, we'll yank it out from under him, and tell him that we won the bet."

"Why would you hurt him like that?" I asked, trying to hide my surprise.

"It won't!" Alice said, laughing. "He'll bounce back. That's why its fun. The whole thing is to win the bet, k?"

I thought for a second. Isn't this what I wanted? Friends? And here they were. Perfect friends. Nice and popular. Surely, that was good. All I had to do was this one little favor, no matter how unethical it was, and I was in. "Okay… I'll do it." I sighed.

"Yes!" All of them screamed, punching the air. "Okay. Now… this is how it's gonna work."

I listened carefully while they told me about him. Then Alice shrieked when she saw the time. "Shit! They're gonna be home soon. Oh my gosh. Bella, is there any way we could crash at your house for a couple hours while we finish telling you? I don't want Edward to see you. It could ruin everything."

"Um. Okay. But I'm just warning you… it's a bit… well a lot smaller than you're used to."

"Your worrying about that?" Alice laughed. "Well don't." She smiled.

"Okay. Well then, c'mon. My dad won't mind. He'll probably be pleased. Even though it's a school night, he might even let you spend the night." I joked. Bad idea.

"Really? Oh my Kashi Go Lean! That would be fab-u-lous!" Alice screamed. "That way we can prepare you for tomorrow."

"Seriously? It's a school night." I replied.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Alice did another Jersey Shore fist pump.

"Alright… I'm sure my dad won't say no." I said uncertainly.

Alice jumped up and ran into her closet, throwing things into a bag. "Um. Wait. Can I call my dad first?"

"Sure." Alice pulled her phone from her jeans pocket, since I had no clue where mine was, and handed it to me.

It rang twice before anyone at the station answered. "Chief Swan speaking."

"Hey dad." I said quietly.

"Bells!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Worry was laced in his voice.

"Uhm. Nothing. I was wondering though… if I could have some friends come over to spend the night."

"It's a school night Bella." Charlie replied.

"I know. But I don't exactly have a bedtime. And we'd be quiet. Promise." I begged. "I'm seventeen Ch- Dad."

"Fine." He sighed. "It's alright. I won't be home until late. I'm working part of the night shift then going over Billy's to watch the game and have dinner. You girls have fun. Not too much though. I'm glad you're making friends, Bells." He chuckled. "Alright, I'm gonna have to let you go. Semi emergency by the diner."

"Thanks Charlie. Uh, Dad. Really, I appreciate it." I laughed, then hung up.

I went to give a thumbs up to Alice, but when I turned, she wasn't there. Rosalie and Angela gave me tentative smiles.

"Were you guys coming to?" I asked nervously.

"If you'll have us." They replied.

"Sure… Just know, my house is nothing compared to this." I smiled sheepishly.

"No problem. Rosalie and Jasper's house is like this, but not mine. I'm normal." Angela said. She looked at Rosalie's expression and laughed. "Just kidding."

A minute later, Alice emerged from her closet, lugging three or four huge suitcases. "Um?" I questioned.

"Well… Rosalie and Angela keep stuff here. You look about Angela's size, a four, correct?"

I nodded. "Good, because she refuses to keep all the clothes I get her, so you can share. They're all new." Alice grinned.

"Okay." I said uncomfortably. "But what else do you have?"

"Silly silly! It's beautifying supplies dahling!" Alice giggled then started yanking the suitcases toward the door. "C'mon people. We've got to move! The boys will be home in about fifteen minutes."

We all grabbed a suitcase and helped Alice downstairs, and outside. Alice went inside momentarily to tell Esme where she was going, then we were off. We each had our own separate cars, so everyone followed me to my house.

I unlocked to door, and let them in. "Well, this is it." I laughed.

"It's cute!" Alice squealed. "But, c'mon. Time to beautify you!"

"Wait? Aren't you guys hungry?" I said.

"Yeah. Food would be good." Angela said, rubbing her stomach.

"'Kay." I grinned. "Um, well, there really isn't food here. How about takeout?" I picked up the phone book resting on the far side of the counter.

"Chinese!" They all yelled in unison.

**EdwardCullenShallFallInLove**

Eating was a quick event, and soon I found myself subject to Alice, Rosalie, and Angela's expertise in makeup and beyond. They shoved me into the shower, telling me to avoid washing my hair so they could color it. I sighed, and said nothing. Hey, they looked great, so maybe I would too.

So, I was Bella Barbie for a total of five hours.

And when I turned, I was unprepared for the sight before me. I was… I was… Barbie.

My hair wasn't flat anymore. It was curled beautifully and looked professional. When I looked closer, I realized it no longer was just dark brown; it was softer and had a reddish hint to it.

I could actually see that I had eyebrows, not some furry road kill on my forehead. My makeup was done, and I almost cried in satisfaction.

"You like?" Alice grinned.

"Yeah." I mumbled, too busy checking myself out.

Then, right after they were done, they started taking the makeup off.

"Hey." Alice said when I complained. "You don't want you pores to clog, do you? We'll just wake you up really early tomorrow and repeat the process."

I groaned, but smiled to myself. Having friends was nice…

**EdwardCullenShallFallInLove**

The next morning came quickly, and soon I was dressed and beautified again. True, I was tired, by my eyes didn't show it.

I was dressed in an extremely tight pair of jeans, and a tank top with: Fork's High Cheer Team emblazoned on the front. Yes, that's right. Rosalie, captain of the cheer squad, put me on the team. Apparently Edward has a thing for cheerleaders.

My hair was down and flowing, but in soft boho waves today. And once again, my makeup was flawless. My nails were painted shockingly bright pink, and would shine every time they caught light.

We drove to school in separate cars, just making it on time. Instead of homeroom, I had cheer practice and went with Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. They showed me a simple routine, and I tried to memorize it while trying to memorize the plan for today. Edward would see me today when he came in from jogging, as he always did during homeroom. Sure enough, the football team came running into the gym, sweaty and loud.

I stood away from Rosalie and Alice, like I was supposed to, talking to Angela. But I could hear they're conversation.

"What's up?" I heard Edward say to Alice.

"Ah, nothing. Trying to teach the new cheerleader some moves."

"New Cheerleader?" He looked up and laid eyes on me. "She's hot." He turned to Alice.

She laughed. "Don't even try it. She's not your type. She doesn't go for highschool boys. She's into the college type." She laughed again.

"We'll see about that." He called behind him, then approached me.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen." He grinned at me. He really did look awfully sexy sweaty. And he had a really nice smile. And those eyes… Ugh.

I waited several moments before replying, like the girls had instructed me to. "Nice. I'm Bella."

"Well, I've got to run, but I'll see you at lunch. You know… We can eat together." He flashed another boyish grin, his eyes sparkling.

One. Two. Three. "Maybe." With that I turned and walked away, flipping my hair over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime. I was dreading this, one, because I had to avoid Edward, and two, BECAUSE I HAD TO AVOID EDWARD!

Alice seemed to catch my expression. "You'll do fine babydoll. Just concentrate on being you. Just stubborn and obnoxious you. The girl who doesn't give a shit about Edward, the girl who shuts everyone out but herself. Don't be a bitch though, that's not what I meant. Just play hard to get. Edward loves what he can't have. Not giving in will only makes you more tantalizing." Alice smiled, hooking her arm around mine, and leading me into the lunchroom.

I started to walk towards the lunch line, but Alice yanked me back with a frown. "Where are you going?"

"Um. To eat. If you're going to say I can't eat because I'm a cheerleader, then newsflash, I'm not a real cheerleader." I said, annoyed, trying to walk away again.

"That is such a cliché rumor! Cheerleaders do not starve themselves. And anyways, my point is, Ang went to go get our lunch. We bring food in. Have you ever tasted the café's food? Disgusting!" Alice made a face, and then led me towards a table.

Several people were already situated there, and she immediately began introducing me. "Bella, this is Jasper. Better known as Jazz." She motioned to a lean, yet muscular boy with blonde hair bright blue eyes like his sisters. When he spoke he had a slight southern drawl.

"This is Emmett." Alice pointed towards an extremely burly guy, probably roughly around 250 pounds. You could tell though, it was pure muscle, not fat. When he stood, he towered over me, at a 6 foot 5 inches and I had a momentary freak-out. That is, until he cracked a huge smile and pulled me into a big, tight, hug.

"Hey there! You must be Bella." Emmett laughed loudly, his voice and laugh booming.

"Yeah." I said uncomfortably, pulling away as politely as possible, although I was pleased he liked me.

"Ah! Angela's here! Yes! I'm so hungry!" Rosalie called. I glanced at her. With her body, it looked like she never ate. It was refreshing to see she had an appetite.

Angela placed a large brown paper bag on the table, and began unpacking. "Okay. Boston rolls for Rosalie. California rolls for Alice. Texas rolls for you, Emmett." For Emmett, she pulled out 3 packages. "Um, Jasper, Temaki, right?" He nodded, and she handed him one. "New York rolls for Edward, like always." Edward wasn't there yet, so she set them on the table. "Ebi rolls for me, yum." Angela giggled. "And Bella, since I had no clue what you wanted, I got a couple of each."

I nodded slowly, swallowing thickly. I think I would have preferred the schools so called 'disgusting' lunch over raw fish…

I sat down, and Alice nudged me. "Edward approaching. Just look nonchalant, and eat your sushi."

I nodded, and opened my chopsticks. How the hell was I, Queen Clumsy, supposed to do this? I gripped the chopsticks (at least I knew how to use those), and carefully picked up a California roll.

I pinched it between the chopsticks, and tried to bring it to my mouth. Unfortunately for me then, Emmett, who was sitting on my right, knocked me, causing the sushi to go flying. My eyes followed it throughout its airborne flight, and it finally landed.

Smack dab on the back of Edward Cullen.

He whirled around, rubbing the back of his neck. Immediately I looked down. Alice, who'd seen the whole thing, was cracking up.

"Who just threw that at me?" Edward's eyes fell on me. "Trying to get my attention, huh?" He smirked.

"I'm so-"

Alice nudged me. "Sorry, no, it was me. You know how you can be a total pro at something, hence, eating sushi, but just sometimes it slips? Yeah. That's what happened. Sorry Eddiekins." She grinned cheerfully, dipping some sushi into her soy sauce/ wasabi mixture. I fought the urge to gag.

"Uh, sure." Edward smirked at me, raising his right eyebrow.

I looked away, trying to appear disinterested.

Edward squeezed in between Emmett and I. "So, you're new?"

"Duh." I sighed, then looked away. I wasn't much for being rude, but sometimes my dry sarcasm turned into a poor attitude. "Obviously so, you haven't seen me before, have you?"

"No. Well you could have lived in the area." He said, still smiling, but obviously surprised at my smart mouth.

"Yeah, and been uneducated for the past 18 years of my life? There isn't any other schools besides the 3. Forks elementary, Forks middle, and Forks high."

"Oh, okay then." He looked away.

I was kind of worried that he was disinterested now.

"So, I feel like I don't know you well. Date, Friday?" He asked, completely squashing my fears.

"One, of course you don't know me well, I'm new, remember? And two, nope. I'm busy. Have a date with a college frat boy. Totally sexy." I stood up, pushed my untouched sushi towards Alice and exited the café.

Lucky for me, I didn't trip until I was out of eyesight.

**EDWARDCULLENSHALLFALLINLOVE**

**Edward's POV**

"College boy? Stupid college boys." I muttered under my breath. I stood up, roughly shoving Lauren out of my way as she tried to approach me. I stormed out of the cafeteria, cursing numerous times. "How dare she deny my request for a date? No one denies me anything. And then she just… was completely rude." I continued talking to myself as I walked down the main hallway, fuming.

"So you resort to pouting?" I heard a soft, sweet voice, and I smelled freesias. I looked up. It was the devil herself.

"I'm not pouting." I said, trying to calm down. I didn't want to make an ass out of myself any more than I already had.

"Oh, what do you call that then?" She said just as calmly, her beautiful brown eyes glued to my own green ones as she took a careful step towards me.

"I don't know." I said, watching her. I stared at emotion filled pools of her chocolate brown eyes.

She took another step in my direction. "I think you do. You just don't want to admit it." She was close enough now, that if I moved my head just a tad, I could kiss those full, luscious lips of hers. She drew in, her warm breath tickling my lips.

"Goodbye Edward." She withdrew, a small smile playing across her lips, then walked away, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Goodbye?" I called. "Wait." I jogged up behind her. "Does this mean that you'll go out with me?"

"Does what mean? We just talked… that's all… and I accused you of pouting. How did I make it seem like I was canceling my date for _you?" _

"Ouch." I said. "I'm offended. And to answer your rather rude question… you almost kissed me. " I scoffed.

"Kissed you?" She laughed lightly. "Never that." She turned on her heel and walked off again, once again leaving me surprised. I didn't follow her; instead my eyes followed her shapely backside as it swayed from side to side.

I knew I needed a way to make her like me. Because… One. I hadn't had _good _sex in about a month. So I seriously need to get laid. And two, there was something about her… an air of wild innocence maybe?, that made me want her more.

**Bella's POV**

I rounded the corner, finally away from him. My heart was pounding… I couldn't believe I did that while managing to stay in control.

"Bella!" I heard a shrill voice call from behind me. I whirled around, crashing into a locker. "Ow." I muttered, looking for the source of the voice.

It was Alice. Should have known. "Bella! Wow! You were amazing!"

"Oh. You saw? How? I didn't even hear you!" I smiled.

"Oh. That's right! We didn't tell you. Feel the right side of your bra and tell me what you feel." When I looked uncertain she said, "Just do it!"

"Um. Okay." I felt my boob.

"You feel that?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. It's my boob." I gave her a weird look.

"No! It's a camera! That way we can watch what's happening. You know?" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"My boob is a camera?" I was seriously confused now. What the hell was Alice on?

"No, there is a camera attached to your bra." She looked a little annoyed. "You get it?"

"Uh. Sure." I looked up at the ceiling. What in the world was I getting myself into?

**EDWARD CULLEN SHALL FALL IN LOVE**

School was over, and today was my first cheerleading practice. I sighed. I was sure to trip or fall. Or cause others to do so.

"Bella." I heard a soft voice call from behind me. I turned more slowly this time, making sure not to crash into a locker. It was Rosalie.

"I'll walk with you to the gym, if that's okay?" Rosalie asked, smiling.

"Sure." I said, grinning back. You know, Rosalie looked like she could be a mega bitch, but I'm glad she's nice enough to me.

"Great job with Edward today. He definitely notices you. So… that means we're making progress here." Rosalie said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"That's good." I smiled again. We stopped in front of the gym, and Rosalie pushed open the doors.

"OKAY!" She yelled at the cheerleaders, her usual soft voice becoming loud and demanding. "START WARMING UP PEOPLE! NO TIME TO WASTE. THERE'S A PEP RALLY THURSDAY, AND THURSDAY IS TOMMOROW! SO GET GOING, SO WE CAN PRACTICE OUR CHEER, AND TEACH BELLA HERE WHAT'S GOING ON!" She turned to me and smiled. "Okay, let's get you some shorts." She said to me, then lead to me to the locker room, unlocking a closet with a key she pulled from her purse.

"You're a small. Okay, here you go. Put these on." She tossed me a pair of grey shorts, and they were short and tiny. And when I say short I mean _SHORT_. And when I say tiny, I MEAN GODDAMN THEY WERE TINY.

"But they're like underwear." I trailed off, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I know, cute huh? Emmett loves them. Oh by the way, we share the gym with the football players while they work out. So… Edward is going to have a full view."

I gulped. "I'm not ready for this."

"Sure you are hun, I saw you after lunch with Edward. You know how to flirt. Use common sense. Trust your instincts. And you'll be fine." Rosalie smiled. "Kay. Change, we gotta go practice."

I pulled off my jeans, revealing my underwear. "Oh god. You wore granny panties? Atrocious. Completely odd that Alice didn't put you in some lingerie this morning. Well…" She dug through her bag, and pulled out a teensy- tiny pair of underwear, with a tag dangling from it.

"Don't worry, they're brand new, from Victoria's Secret. Put them on. Quickly, quickly. Then throw those away. This weekend we're going lingerie shopping. Ughh."

I turned around, facing the wall, and changed quickly, leaving the Fork's high tank top on.

Rosalie inspected me. "Nice bod, B. You should show off your legs more often."

"Thanks " I said nervously.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed. She grinned, hooked arms with me, and pulled me from the locker room.

"Okay guys! Let's show Bella the routine. In the mean time Bella, stretch." Rosalie winked, giving me an all knowing look. So I'm assuming she meant something…

Luckily, the boys were still running outside, so I could stretch without being self conscious. Damnit. Shouldn't have thought that. The very next minute they came running in, giving cat calls to the cheerleaders. Oh no... Now I get what Rosalie meant. Use my body to stretch. But use it… so Edward liked it.

I groaned. Okay. Let's try this. Okay. Okay. Okay. Seriously Bella. Friends for simply stretching, or no friends at all? Friends won over. Edward, the captain of the football team, just happened to be only feet away from me.

I stood up. I was shaking, hopefully not visibly. I slowly bent over, so my legs were parted, my ass was up in the air, and my hands touching the mat. I made sure Edward got a good look at it… And he was looking… Then I slid back up slowly, my hands grazing over the length of my legs. I sat on the floor, facing Edward, and parted my legs, stretching again. I made sure that the lacy member from VS that Rosalie made me put on showed a bit while I touched my fingertips to my toe points. Then I stood up, letting the tank top ride up on my flat stomach.

After I'd watched the routine several times, I was able to do it. I had a good memory, whether I was athletically inclined or not.

"Okay, Mariah, off the top of the pyramid. Bella's going to take your place." Rosalie said.

"Thank god! I was scared I was going to fall. Thanks for taking my place." The Mariah girl grinned at me, and then took place in a different position. She was going to do back flips. Don't know which one… top of pyramid, or doing back flips… is more dangerous…but whatever.

"Why me?" I squeaked.

Angela came up beside Rosalie and I. "Duh, he likes girls on top." Rosalie and I looked at her, disgusted. "The top of the pyramid stupid!" She huffed and walked away, blushing.

"Sureeee." Rosalie cracked up. "Now get up on top. Jay here, will help you."

Jay was one of the males on the squad. Both of them were gay, I later learned. I figured, since I over heard Jay and Mason discussing which was better for them to wear in pink – a thong or a string bikini.

It wasn't so bad once I was up there. I think it was more frightening when you're thinking about it. Or dreading it. But I fell backwards, like I'm supposed to, and was relieved to find Jay and Mason caught me with ease. We practiced several more times, each time easier than the previous. I loved how I felt when I was falling. It was a huge adrenaline rush. I was sure to have bruises… but the feeling was worth it.

After practice, I told Alice my feelings towards practicing. "I see why your cheerleaders. It's really invigorating."

"I know, right?" Alice grinned then got into her car. I followed suit, and we drove to her house. Everyone met there.

"The boys will be home soon." Angela said, climbing out.

"We know. Bella, you staying for dinner?" Alice asked.

"If you'll have me, sure."

"Yeah, you can. Esme and Carlisle are going out tonight… so it's whatever we want. I think we'll get 6 pizza's."

"Five? Who else is coming?" I asked, frowning at the absurd amount of pizza they were getting. "That's like, 48 slices."

"Silly girl." Angela said, laughing.

"I know." Alice laughed.

"Emmett, Edward, Ben, and Jasper can all eat one pizza per person." Rosalie continued giggling.

"Oh. Okay." I followed them into the house. "Alright guys… I need your help. I don't know what to do next. Today in gym, I sort of teased Edward while stretching. You guys saw… So; now what?"

"Good girl." Alice said.

"Well…" Angela started. "OH!"

"What, what?" I asked.

"Okay… it involves stripping. You in?"

"Depends. How stripped?" I asked.

"Lingerie?" Angela replied.

"Okay." I agreed, kind of reluctantly.

"YES! Okay. Here's the plan guys. When the boys get home… We'll distract them. Of course, I'll take Ben, Rosalie, you take Emmett, and Alice, of course, Jasper. We'll makeout with our guys, and you know how Edward gets when he's all alone. He'll run upstairs, and Bella, will be undressing. Then you can walk out to the hallway... just happen to see him there…. And simply say, 'oh.' And he'll be like… Well there's no explaining." Angela gushed.

"Okay. I'll try it."

"Nice plan." Alice said.

"Yep." Rosalie popped the p.

"We have to get her some nice lingerie then. Blue. Blue is Edward's favorite color." Alice said, clapping her hands. "I'll just get you some of the stuff we keep here for Angela. It's all new, of course."

Realizing that I had bigger breast then Angela, I had to wear Rose's bra, and Angela'

They dressed me in a blue, lacy demi bra, and tried to put me in a matching thong. "No. No… no way am I going out in the hallway like that."

"Fine." Rosalie sighed. "Here." She gave me blue boy shorts, tiny ones, but they hugged my ass nicely.

"Damn. You should were lingerie to school." Alice said, examining me.

Then we heard keys jangling in the lock. "Hurry! Plan into action!" They ran downstairs, and I waited in the hallway, feeling like I was lurking. Sure enough, 2 minutes later, I heard footsteps up the stairs. Getting nervous all of the sudden, I ran into the nearest open room, and shut the door behind me.

I heard the door reopen, and prayed it was one of the girls. I turned, and of course, it was Edward.

He stared. And stared. "Bella?"

"Oh. Fancy seeing you here." I replied nervously

"This is my room…" He trailed off, his beautiful eyes raking over my body.

"Oh really? Well I was just going to go change." I said sweetly. "Let's talk, okay?"

"Where?"

"In here. While I change, silly." I smiled. I made no moved to get dressed though. Instead, I perched on the edge of his bed. He stared for a good couple of minutes before he came to sit beside me.

His voice sounded strained when he spoke. "Blue is your color, Bella."

"You think so?" I reached down and cupped my breasts. "I think this bra looks kind of trashy, don't you?"

"Uh." He cleared his throat. "No, you look… Beautiful." He breathed.

I got up and pulled on my jeans slowly, zipping them up, trying to appear seductive. Then I walked towards him, still without a shirt.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said slowly, his eyes on my tits.

"I'm Bella Swan, and I actually just want to know more about you." I breathed, straddling his lap.

"N- nope." He stuttered, for once his cocky arrogance was replaced with nerves.

"Oh, too bad." I pulled on my shirt. "I was looking for an excuse to be in here with you longer. I pulled myself off of his lap, stalking out of his room to return downstairs.


End file.
